Süße Affäre
by NicoRobin19
Summary: Harry hat eine Beziehung mit Ginny seit ca. 1 Jahr und Ron will endlich mit Hermine zusammenkommen. Doch Die Gefühle zwischen Harry und Hermine sind in letzter zeit stärker als jemals zuvor Und ihre fantersien Steigen ins Grenzellose


Süße Affäre

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Harry hat eine Beziehung mit Ginny seit ca. 1 Jahr und Ron will endlich mit Hermine zusammenkommen.  
Doch Die Gefühle zwischen Harry und Hermine sind in letzter zeit stärker als jemals zuvor  
Und ihre fantersien Steigen ins Grenzellose

Erste Wohltat

Romantisches Kerzenlicht umwickelte den Raum und zauberte ein leidenschaftliches Bild an die Wand.

Harry wollte schon fragen, ob sie es auch wollte, doch als er in ihre Augen blickte, wusste er, dass diese Frage unnötig war.  
Langsam wanderten seine Hände über ihre Schulter hinunter zu dem Verschluss ihres Kleides.  
„Verwöhne mich bitte", stöhnte sie sanft in sein Ohr.  
Flink ergriff er den Verschluss und schob ihn hinunter, um sie von diesem lästigen Stück Stoff zu befreien, was noch ihren Körper bedeckte.  
„Du bist so wunderschön", stöhnte er auf und versuchte die schmerzliche Erregung, die sich in seiner Hose ausbreitete zu verdrängen.

Langsam wanderte Ron durch die Räume des Grimmauldplatzes. Er fühlte sich so gut, er hatte gute Noten und im Quidditch war er auch klasse und er war nur noch ganz kurz davor, um Hermine Granger, die Liebe seinen Lebens, endlich zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle.  
Lange überlegte er, wie er es anstellen solle, sie zu fragen und wie sie auf seine Frage reagieren würde.  
Doch schlussendlich hatte er sich entschieden, dass er es versuchen müsse, um es herauszufinden.  
Aufgeregt ging Ron zu Hermines Zimmer.  
Leicht klopfte er gegen die Tür.  
„Hermine, bist du da? Ich muss mit dir reden, es ist wichtig."  
Keine Antwort war zu vernehmen.  
Noch einmal klopfte er gegen die Tür.  
Doch immer noch war nichts zu hören.  
Langsam öffnete er die Tür, doch der Raum war leer.  
Wo war sie denn?

Mit einem Ruck hob Harry seine Liebste hoch und setzte sie schließlich nicht unweit von sich auf einen Stuhl.  
Langsam kniete er sich vor sie.  
Der Anblick, der ihm geboten wurde, erregte ihn einfach, sie war wundervoll.  
Langsam berührte er mit seinen Händen ihre Schenkel und teilte sie leicht.  
Schnell schob er sich zwischen sie.  
Seine Fingerkuppen berührten den Saum ihres Slips.  
„Sag mir, wie weit ich gehen darf."  
„Ich bin dein", hauchte sie nur leicht.  
Harry nickte.  
Langsam griff er nach dem Saum ihres Slips und packte ihn, um ihn danach sanft über ihre Beine zu schieben.

Ron fand es komisch. Naja vielleicht würde Harry Ja wissen, wo Hermine abgeblieben war.  
Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zu dessen Zimmer, doch dies war genauso sinnlos.  
Wo waren die denn alle geblieben, das konnte es doch nicht sein?  
Ron wurde unruhig.  
Er hatte schon seit Tagen, seit sie wieder im Grimmauldplatz angekommen waren, das Gefühl, dass sich Harry und Hermine komisch verhielten, sie blickten sich nicht an, wenn ihre Blicke sich jedoch einmal trafen, wurden beide rot.  
Was war hier nur los?  
Er wusste, er müsse es herausfinden, egal was auf ihn zukommen sollte.

Langsam stupste Harrys Zunge ihre Knospe an.  
Er liebte dieses Gefühl, sie zu quälen.  
„Bitte Küss mich", flehte sie ihn an.  
„Mit Vergnügen", hauchte er zurück, bevor er erneut ansetzte und seine Zunge in sie gleiten ließ.  
Sie schlug ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnte lustvoll auf.  
Immer schneller und heftiger leckte Harry über ihre Perle und er wusste, wenn er weitermache, dass es nicht mehr lange andauere, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würde.  
Sie krallte sich in seinen Kopf (besser Haare) und drückte ihn immer fester an sich.  
„Oh Gott ja", stöhnte sie, bevor sie sich lauthals in seinen Mund ergoss.  
Langsam löste sich Harry von ihr und blickte sie an.  
Sie sah so wundervoll aus, die lockigen, blonden Haare fielen ihr über das Gesicht und sie zitterte.  
Langsam stand Harry vom Boden auf und hob seine Liebste auf, um sie gleich danach auf das Bett zu legen.  
Langsam kniete er sich über sie, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.

„Sirius, hast du Harry und Hermine gesehen?", fragte Ron langsam und allmählich genervt über die Tatsache, dass seine besten Freunde offenbar im ganzen Haus verschwunden waren.  
„Ähm, ne hab sie nicht gesehen, such doch mal draußen, ich glaube sie wollten zum Fischen."  
Dankend nickte Ron Sirius zu, bevor er das Haus verließ.  
„Ich hoffe, das geht gut", sagte Remus von der Seite.  
„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wo sie sind und da sind die beiden auch sicher", sagte Sirius zufrieden und machte sich weiter daran den Tagespropheten zu lesen.

„BITTE QUÄL MICH NICHT, NIMM MICH ENDLICH", flehte Hermine ihren Liebsten an.  
„Wie du willst", sagte Harry.  
Schnell und kraftvoll drang Harry in sie ein.  
Beide glaubten in diesen Moment zu zerspringen.  
Es war wundervoll.  
Immer schneller bewegte er sich in ihr.  
Immer schneller stach er zu.  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und krallte sich in ihn.  
Heftiger bewegte sich Harry.  
Dieses Gefühl war vollkommen. Er spürte schon, wie sein Körper sich verspannte.  
Bald würde er sich in seiner Liebsten ergießen.  
Harry erschreckte, als er plötzlich den Halt verlor und umkippte.  
„Was?", fragte er verwundert.  
„Ich will über dir sein", sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihn.  
„REITE MICH!"  
Das musste sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen lassen, schnell packte er ihre Hüfte und drückte sie auf und ab, immer schneller und schneller.  
Hermine glaubte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Wenn die Frauen, die ihn hatten, so gefühlt haben, dann wusste sie, warum er so beliebt bei ihnen war.  
Harry stieß immer fester in seine Liebste.  
Sie beobachte ihn genau, jeden Augenblick hielt sie gedanklich fest.  
„Schneller, schneller bitte", flehte sie ihn an und fühlte, wie sich ihre Erlösung anbahnte  
Noch ein letztes Mal stieß Harry in sie und beide übersprangen die Klippe und ergossen sich in den anderen.  
Schweißgebadet brach Hermine auf ihrem Liebsten zusammen.

„SIRIUS, was soll das, ich hab die ganze Gegend abgesucht, ich hab sie nicht gefunden. Wo sind sie? Sag es mir!"  
Ron war wütend und er fühlte sich vollkommen verarscht.  
Sirius wollte gerade eine neue Ausrede anfangen, als die Tür aufging und Harry in den Raum kam.  
„Was ist denn los?", spielte er Ron fragend vor.  
„Ich … Ähm … wo warst du, ich hab dich und Hermine gesucht… und Sirius hat mich…"  
„Was soll sein?", fragte jetzt auch Hermine, die um die Ecke kam.  
Nun war Ron vollkommen ratlos.  
„Wo wart ihr?"  
„Beim Fischen, nur die blöden Viecher wollten ja nicht beißen, also sind wir mit dem Besen durch die Gegend geflogen. Warum fragst du?"  
„Ach nichts, ist schon Ok. Harry; ich geh schlafen", sagte Ron und verschwand.  
Er wusste, dass sie logen doch das musste er ihnen erst noch beweisen.  
„Na wartet ihr, macht noch einen Fehler."


End file.
